The Last Game
by gladiolus92
Summary: Permainan resmi berakhir ketika kita kembali bersama. Iya, kita. Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun. Permainan terakhir adalah ketika EXO menang, dan EXO kembali bersatu. That's the last game! \ HUNHAN EXO \ SHORT ONESHOOT \ DLDR


**Title: The Last Game**

**..**

**Don't like don't read! No plagiat!**

**..**

**_Permainan resmi berakhir ketika kita kembali bersama. Iya, kita. Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun._**

**_Permainan terakhir adalah ketika EXO menang, dan EXO kembali bersatu. That's the last game!_**

**..**

**_This is special for you...LU HAN_**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Aku tidak tahu kenapa malam ini langit-langit kamar terlihat sangat mempesona, hingga aku tak berniat berpaling darinya.

Mungkin pesonanya mengalahkan langit berbintang hingga aku terus memandanginya.

Atau mungkin karena langit-langit kamar adalah hamparan hampa yang tidak bersuara, dan tidak memberiku pertanyaan seperti _"Kau baik-baik saja setelah ini?" _atau seperti _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membunuhku perlahan. Seperti mengiris nadiku dengan penggaris besi yang tak setajam pisau.

Aku tak langsung mati, tapi rasa sakit muncul sedikit demi sedikit, dan pada akhirnya epidermis milikku dapat terkoyak.

Sama seperti nyawaku...

Aku tak serta merta mati ketika satu demi satu kabar terdengar. Aku hanya bagaikan sekarat ketika keputusan final telah diambil. Aku hanya seperti kekurangan oksigen ketika berita tersebar. Tapi aku tidak langsung mati.

Aku dan dirimu...

Banyak orang yang menganggap kita sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Mungkin itu karena aku tampan, dan kau cantik? Bukankah itu perpaduan yang menarik?

Aku tersenyum kecil memikirkan hal itu. Senyumku berubah menjadi kekehan lirih ketika aku mengingat dirimu yang selalu ingin terlihat _manly__, _dan bukannya _girly._

_Kakak,_ terima saja kenyataan bahwa kau tidak _manly _sama sekali.

Dan setiap kali aku bicara seperti itu, kau pasti akan memukul kepalaku kesal.

Kau tahu? Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

_Kita..._

Tak ada ikatan diantara kita. Tak ada komitmen. Tak ada janji suci yang memborgol hati masing-masing.

Tidak. Hubungan kita tidak seperti itu.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya kita bersama. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya perhatian yang kau curahkan untukku.

Mendukungku di saat aku hampir menyerah, meraih tanganku dan mengangkatku di saat aku terjatuh, dan tersenyum padaku di saat aku menangis.

Tak sedikit pula cerita yang sudah kita bagi bersama. Cerita tentang dunia fana yang penuh kemunafikan dan teka-teki. Cerita yang terkadang membuat kita tertawa, tapi kadang juga membuat kita menangis tanpa suara.

Mungkin banyak orang berharap kita menjadi pasangan kekasih. Tapi itu bukan harapanku.

Kekasih adalah dua orang yang saling mencinta. Akan ada ciuman-ciuman sayang diantara mereka. Juga ada pujian-pujian penuh cinta yang terlantun dari bibir mereka.

Tapi itu hanya secuil kisah dari sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana dengan bagian kisah yang lain?

Kekasih adalah dua orang yang akan bertengkar ketika berselisih paham. Kekasih adalah dua orang yang mementingkan ego masing-masing saat mereka sedang berada dalam masalah. Dan kekasih adalah dua orang yang akan berpisah jika mereka merasa tak cocok lagi.

Sebutan _mantan kekasih _adalah hal yang paling aku hindari jika itu menyangkut dirimu.

Kau adalah sahabatku. Mendengar sejuta keluh kesahku dengan sabar, memutar otakmu demi membantuku lolos dari lubang masalah, dan kau pun selalu ada di sampingku.

Tak ada istilah _putus _diantara kita. Tak akan ada istilah _mantan sahabat._

Kau adalah kakakku. Memelukku ketika aku rindu keluargaku, menasehatiku ketika sifat kekanakan mendominasiku, dan membelikanku hadiah ketika aku berulang tahun.

Tak ada istilah _putus tali persaudaraan. _Tak akan ada istilah _mantan kakak._

Tapi kini...perpisahan di depan mata kita.

Aku...tak akan lagi bersama dengan sosok sahabat sekaligus kakakku.

Sebelum berita panas ini didengar oleh banyak orang, aku sudah terlebih dulu mendengarnya. _Darimu._ Dari mulutmu sendiri.

Tapi tetap saja. Berat untukku percaya bahwa ini nyata. Berat untukku menerima bahwa sosok itu akan pergi. Pergi dan tak di sisiku lagi.

_"Hun-_ie, _aku sakit. Aku tak akan mampu menghibur orang-orang lagi. Aku lemah, dan mungkin aku hanya akan menyusahkan kalian jika aku terus bersama kalian. Hun-_ie, _kurasa aku harus mundur."_

Percakapan kami di _line _telepon beberapa waktu lalu masih terngiang jelas di benakku.

Cukup lama kami tak bertemu karena ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di Negeri Tirai Bambu. Ia kembali menjadi _Prince of Beijing _untuk beberapa saat, dan aku merindukannya.

Jadilah aku memutuskan untuk menelepon. Tapi sambungan jarak jauh itu justru berakhir dengan sesak. Keputusanmu membuat hatiku terkoyak.

Tapi aku bisa apa? Semua yang kau katakan merupakan kebenaran. _Kau sakit...kau lemah...kau harus mundur._

Aku menangis setelah _line _telepon itu terputus. Bagaimana bisa kau mengadakan _pesta _perpisahan lewat sambungan telepon? Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Kau tak sudi melihat wajahku lagi?

Usiaku kini sudah 21 tahun. Aku sudah berjumpa dengan berbagai macam pesta perpisahan selama aku bernafas di dunia.

Tapi kau tahu? _Pesta _perpisahan kita adalah yang terburuk.

Dulu, aku berpisah dengan teman-teman sekolahku dengan meriah. Kami bernyanyi bersama, makan makanan mahal bersama, dan pada akhirnya kami saling berpelukan. Membisikkan petuah-petuah berharga di telinga kami masing-masing, lalu meneteskan air mata kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tapi kita apa? Lenganku tak sepanjang jarak Korea dan China. Aku tak bisa meraih tubuhmu dalam pelukku, dan menangis ketika tubuh kita sudah menyatu dalam pelukan hangat.

Aku tak bisa membisikkan petuah-petuah di telingamu, karena jarak terlampau jauh untukku berbisik.

Kau tahu? Seleramu buruk sekali dalam memilih sebuah _pesta perpisahan._

Aku masih menatap nanar pada langit-langit putih di kamarku sembari berbaring lemas. Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya ini bukan kamarku. Ini adalah kamar yang _dulu_ pernah kita tempati. Iya, kamar yang _dulu_ ditempati oleh Sehun, Luhan, dan D.O EXO.

Ah~ kini kau sudah tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari EXO. Miris ya?

Katakan padaku. Bagaimana cara untukku bisa melupakan salam perkenalanmu?

_"Annyeonghaseyo, EXO's Luhan imnida."_

Salam perkenalan itu melantun sempurna dari bibirmu. Seolah kata 'EXO' sudah tercetak permanen disana sehingga kau fasih sekali mengucapkannya. Seolah 'EXO' adalah _rumah-_mu sehingga kau bahagia sekali ketika mengucapkannya.

Tapi EXO ternyata bukan rumahmu. Kau berkata _"I'm home" _di akun _Weibo_-mu ketika kau sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari EXO. Mungkin bagimu, EXO hanyalah sebuah penginapan? Hahaha. Mungkin iya. Tapi kau mendapatkan kesenangan di penginapan ini, 'kan? Kau mendapatkan banyak kenangan di tempat sederhana ini, 'kan? Pasti iya.

Katakan, kakak. Bagaimana cara untukku melupakan genggaman lembut tanganmu ketika kita sedang berada di atas panggung?

Sekarang siapa yang tangannya harus aku genggam? Chanyeol _hyung _yang biasanya berdiri di samping kananku? Atau Kyungsoo _hyung _yang biasanya berdiri di samping kiriku?

Tidak. Aku tidak asal menggenggam tangan orang. Aku tidak seenaknya menggenggam tangan orang yang berdiri di dekatku. Aku ini pemilih, dan aku biasanya memilih untuk berjalan mencarimu mengitari panggung, kemudian menggenggam tanganmu ketika aku sudah menemukanmu. Itu kebiasaanku selama ini, 'kan? Kau pasti masih ingat.

Sungguh. Semua ini berat untukku, kakak. Seperti kamar ini yang menyimpan ratusan kenangan kita. Hatiku, menyimpan ribuan kenangan kita. Bagaimana aku harus menghapus semua itu? Menggunakan penghapus karet? Itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Tapi aku bisa apa? Melihatmu menangis di panggung terakhirmu membuatku seperti tercekik. Nafasku tersendat dalam paruku, dan aku sulit bernafas normal.

_Panggung terakhirmu...di kota kelahiranmu..._

Sungguh indah, bukan? Aku curiga kau sudah mempersiapkan itu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Apa aku harus menyiapkan hal yang sama? Panggung terakhir di kotaku supaya kita mengakhiri semua dengan cara yang sama?

Kakak...

Kau sedang apa? Kau sudah makan? Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Apa kau membuka mulutmu seperti biasanya ketika kau tidur?

Aku memilih untuk menghilang dari dunia ini untuk sementara. Barangkali _fans _ada yang bertanya... _"Dimana Sehun saat Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi seperti ini? Kenapa Sehun tidak meng-_update _akun Instagram-nya? Apa ia tidak merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Luhan?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mungkin terlintas di pikiran para _fans._

Salah jika kalian beranggapan bahwa aku tidak bersedih. Aku bersedih, sangat bersedih.

Aku membiarkan Lay _hyung _yang bersuara untuk menenangkan para _fans, _dan aku memilih diam karena aku merasa belum mampu untuk berekspresi di depan para penggemar.

Jika aku memaksakan diri, barangkali para _fans _hanya akan melihat sederetan kalimat melankolis di layar ponsel mereka. Kalimat-kalimat seperti yang disuarakan oleh remaja labil patah hati.

Aku tidak mau seperti itu.

Aku tidak tahu kapan drama ini akan berakhir, dan bagaimana cara drama ini untuk berakhir.

Tapi sepanjang pemutaran drama ini, aku melihat senyum dan tangisnya. Aku melihat bahagia dan dukanya. Aku melihat berbagai jenis ekspresi di wajahnya.

_"Sehun-_ie, _kau tahu jika aku sangat menyayangimu, 'kan? Bertahanlah demi aku. Aku akan menjadi penggemar nomor satu Sehun EXO! Dan kau juga harus tahu, aku selamanya akan terus mencintai EXO. WE ARE ONE! Aku benar?"_

Jika kita memang satu, tak seharusnya kita berpisah. Kini aku merasa separuh bagian dariku hilang. Dan aku tak lagi merasa _satu._

Kakak...

Semua sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Kau sudah banyak melewati saat-saat yang berat. Kau sudah berjuang keras melawan sakitmu karena kau sendiri sebenarnya masih ingin bersama kami.

Sudah cukup perjuangan menyakitkanmu itu, kakak. Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir.

Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, makanlah dengan baik, dan sesekali kau harus berolahraga supaya tetap bugar.

Semoga ada waktu untukku mengunjungimu di _istana__-_mu. Mengunjungi sang putri yang akan selalu kurindukan. Dan barangkali kita bisa membeli _bubble tea _bersama lagi.

Ah! Setelah ini aku harus membeli _bubble tea _dengan siapa?

Ya Tuhan...air mataku menetes lagi hanya karena memikirkan hal itu.

Kakak, anggap ini adalah _permainan terakhir kita_.

Kali ini kau menang karena kau berhasil berlari sangat jauh dariku, dan aku tak mampu mengejarmu.

Kau sedang menertawakanku karena lariku tak sekencang dirimu, huh?

Tapi ini hanyalah permainan terakhir di babak pertama. Masih ada babak-babak lain dengan permainan berbeda yang harus kita mainkan.

Aku akan mengejarmu hingga aku berhasil menangkapmu. Dan saat kemenanganku itulah permainan kita baru pantas untuk diakhiri.

Permainan resmi berakhir ketika _kita _kembali bersama. Iya, _kita. _Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun.

Permainan terakhir adalah ketika EXO menang, dan EXO kembali bersatu. _That's the last game!_

**..**

**..**

**FIN—END—TAMAT**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Aku sebenernya gak ada niat buat nulis ini karena aku emang lagi hiatus. tapi tadi pagi tiba2 aja aku ngetik FF pendek ini. aku nulis ini tanpa mikir, dan cuma meluapkan apa yang ada di hatiku. mungkin FF ini jelek, tapi FF ini cukup buat mengungkapkan kesedihanku. aku nulis FF ini dlm waktu yg gak sampe 30 menit, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau ada salah.**

**Buat semua EXO-L, semoga kalian diberi ketabahan. tetep dukung idola kalian. mereka butuh banget dukungan kalian. jangan nyerah, dan tetep berharap yang terbaik.**

**peluk cium dari rizdyo12 disini :***


End file.
